


初四团年夜

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	初四团年夜

冬末春初的台南没有那么冷。刚到舅舅家的车库，穿着干净黑毛衣的人便长腿一跨冲下了车，从后备箱里帮妈妈拎起带来的高雄特产和别的食材，火急火燎地跑去按电梯了。

“农农，等妈妈锁车啦。”

“妈你快点！电梯要到了！”

“是有这么饿哦，死小孩。”

我当然饿了，不是想吃东西而已…陈立农嘟囔了一句，还是停在电梯边拦着梯门，等着妈妈不紧不慢的过来。期间小脚步碎碎，原地站不住地踏。

林妈在厨房忙碌着，踢了在旁边蹭早饭吃的林彦俊一脚：“开门去！应该是农农他们来了！”

“你好狠的心喔妈！还在过年诶，对我一点都不手软啊好痛…”

“看看你睡到刚刚才起来！我巴不得农农是我儿子呢！快点去开门！”

慌什么，早晚是你儿子…

“你在那叽叽咕咕的说什么呢！”

“哎呀知道啦知道啦！”他揉着屁股，笃笃笃地从厨房去了玄关，最后还不忘又顺一块甜糕。

 

门外是笑得一脸灿烂的表弟兼男友和他妈妈，林彦俊打过招呼拜年舅妈就手脚不停地放了包去厨房，留下两个大男生站在原地不动。

“咱爸呢？”陈立农把手里的袋子往地板上一扔，伸个脑袋往客厅里瞧，站在玄关的矮榻榻米底下不往里走。

林彦俊脸一红，翻了个白眼：“你改口还挺快的哈？他看电视呢你动静小一点…”

电视里传出热闹的春节综艺音效，伴随着林爸爸的哈哈大笑和瓜子的嗑嗑声，整个客厅打着暖黄色的灯光，室内暖意融融。陈立农眨巴眨巴眼睛，下一秒就把榻榻米上穿着拖鞋的人打横抱起来。

“喂！你疯啦！”林彦俊一边小声咒骂一边担忧地转头看爸爸有没有发现这边的异常，就这么一瞬间陈立农就把他抱出了门外，抵在墙上。

“好甜啊阿俊，你好甜。是新换的家居服？真可爱。”短暂的亲吻后陈立农揉着毛绒布料里包裹着的臀瓣，持续地在他脸颊和下颌印上嘴唇，“抱起来好舒服。”

“你真够疯的…快点亲，太久了他们要出来看了…”林彦俊说着就勾着人后颈凑上去，拼命抑制自己其实紊乱得不行的气息，动作太急磕到一下牙齿弄得自己汪了泪花，唔唔地呜咽。

脚尖的拖鞋摇摇欲坠，没人分得出心神去照看它。

 

“农农，把菜都拿厨房来！”

“来啦！”陈立农偏过头去大声回话，笑嘻嘻地又捏了一把屁股才把人又抱回了玄关，换上拖鞋就去送菜了，留林彦俊一个人一边关门一边深呼吸，平复底下鼓鼓一小包。

 

两家人其乐融融地吃过午饭，两个小孩子被打发去厨房洗碗。林彦俊欲盖弥彰地关上了厨房门又不敢锁，客厅里几个大人在聊天商量晚上团年的菜色。他正欲系上围裙就被偷袭啾了一口，接着陈立农便把他手里的围裙接过来自己穿上了。

“阿俊整理一下厨房就好了，我来洗碗。”

“我又不会摔碗，干嘛嫌弃我？”新年期间不能摔碎器具，小时候林彦俊干过，被狠狠打了屁股。

那人很理所当然的样子，打开水槽的龙头，回道：“你的手是用来让我牵的，不是用来洗碗的。”

林彦俊顿了一下，小声说：“那你的手我也要牵啊…”

“这怎么一样呢？”高挑一点的人两手沾了洗洁精，泡泡白白的，只好将手都避在身后，上前贴了一下，音量减小在他耳边喷出热流，“阿俊的手还要用来帮我那个。”

滚啦你！他终于忍不住揍了人，只是陈立农还是笑嘻嘻洗着碗，夸张地呼痛。

“林彦俊！不许欺负弟弟！”

“啊啊啊烦死了知道了知道了！”

 

下午陆陆续续的有别的亲戚也来了，家里门就一直开着，一家人围在暖桌边。能干的几个长辈去了厨房，林爸爸兴致勃勃地从书房端了麻将出来，在客厅的落地窗边支起桌子。

“你们两个少年仔进屋去，叔叔伯伯们要抽烟的！”  
“阿俊呐，去拿几个烟灰缸过来！顺便倒壶茶啊！”

“阿伯我来～”陈立农勤快，没等林彦俊从暖桌里磨蹭着起身就去了厨房端暖壶，给男人们倒了茶又轻快地摸出烟灰缸放过去。懒惰表哥倚在客厅的电视墙边，等着他忙活完了带人去自己卧室，享受一下难得的二人小世界。

两人悄悄交换一个甜蜜眼神，厨房那边又来事了。

“农农，来打个下手摘菜～”

被点名的人一愣，向林彦俊靠近的小碎步也停下来，无声地对着恋人扁了扁嘴，狗狗眼可怜得要死。林彦俊抿嘴，接着一把就攥住他的手往卧室走，不回头地冲厨房喊：“妈你们自己弄啦！农农要陪我打游戏！”

陈立农被牵着步子有点乱，看着表哥红红的耳尖偷偷笑。

“表哥对我真好。”  
“闭嘴…”

锁刚落上，身后的人又一把将他抱起来，按在门上。林彦俊有点恼，自己好歹也是实打实的青年男性，怎么老是被年下男友像拎猫一样随意举高高。

“放我下来。”  
“不放。你要下来你自己努力一下。”

嘿。他眉尖一挑，四肢开始反抗想从怀里挣出去，没想到陈立农真是长了个子也长力气，还有功夫笑得轻松，手臂甚至越收越紧。林彦俊一边挣一边笑，最后使出了绝技——挠痒痒。

“诶不要挠哈哈哈我怕摔到你——”

弟弟被他闹得左右躲，重心一个不稳，晃了几步之后两个人就一齐栽在床上。林彦俊起床之后没叠被子，整个床乱糟糟软乎乎。陈立农干脆把脸蒙进被子里闻闻嗅嗅，好一会儿才把自己摘出来，贴过来亲他：“阿俊好香，连被子都好香…阿俊可以把被子送我吗？”

“噫，陈立农你真的是个变态…”林彦俊用脚轻轻踩他肚子，运动之后脸上的红晕正盛，连白眼都翻出那么点风情意味来。“那你喜欢变态岂不是更变态？”果不其然脚丫也被攥住，揉了一会儿之后揣进怀里，“回头给你做点姜糖，怎么这么凉…”

被伺候得很舒服，林彦俊把脚抽回来，一个脑袋扎进弟弟胸口，环上少年精瘦的腰。门缝里有厨房的动静，混着麻将清脆的碰撞。

小孩真的有在好好长大呢，以前跟着自己那个屁颠颠流鼻涕的小屁孩，现在却让人不由自主地想要依靠了。眉眼长开，身材也挺拔高挑了，还会关心人了呢…

“好喜欢农农～”

“林彦俊，干嘛，撒娇哦。”弟弟含着笑说话，喉头滑了几滑。林彦俊趴在他胸口仰头看了一会儿，一口叼了上去。

陈立农短促地哽了一声，手摸上他后腰，来回在衣摆和露出的一丝皮肤上流连试探。打在头顶的轻吻夹杂着变重的呼吸，蕴着高中生轻易被挑起的情欲味道。开口的声音更是低哑了许多，色情又潮湿的，“我们阿俊真适合讨来当老婆，在外面禁欲又高冷…一上床就是个小荡妇。”

林彦俊也不羞，吃吃笑了两声，回道：“某些人光能看不能吃，好可怜喏。”

“别挑衅我啊。”

“自己不带套，挑衅你怎么了？”腿也跟上来勾住后腰，一下下磨。

下一秒就被翻身摁在床上，两手都被压制住，陈立农顺着他下巴往下舔，底下隔着牛仔裤轻撞。

“就在这把你办了，别废话。”

他恨人一眼，小幅度地挣扎，“没套办个屁啊，下来！”

那人动作不停，直接从他家居服的下摆钻进去，咬住已经颤颤挺立的乳尖，声音含糊不清。

“那就麻烦阿俊吞进去咯。”

这个时候笨蛋表哥才知道他是来真的，一下僵在原地。胸前湿漉漉的快感干扰了被褪下裤子的认知，反应过来的时候已经大敞开了双腿，被空气激起一点冷颤。

“小时候还跟阿俊在这张床上玩过家家呢，阿俊记得吗？”陈立农一边解拉链一边抬眼笑他，“当时骗了你好多啵啵。”

“谁知道你这个死小孩这么早熟…”林彦俊回想起当时陈立农才国中，自己还把他当成不谙世事的单纯小孩，说玩过家家还认真演啵啵这种戏码。直到有一回陈立农克制不住地从他脸颊吻到嘴角，底下不容忽视的欲望抵在他小腹上才猛然惊醒，之后再也没答应弟弟玩过家家。

而现在火热的大手捏住了他的腰，自己好像也早已被卷进其中了。唇齿间的亲吻渐渐不满足于触碰，舌尖轻而易举地就裹住他的，吻得林彦俊因缺氧而无声地颤颤，津液从嘴角溢出来。

“以后你都会记得的吧？每次睡在这里，就会想到我在这里干过你，你怎么被我搞得要死要活的…”

“你差不多一点，”他放弃无谓的抵抗了，用额头轻撞对方，随后将头偏开一点，“要做就快点。”

弟弟笑嘻嘻的，俯下身来咬他耳朵。“好可爱好可爱，阿俊怎么这么可爱？淫荡也可爱，害羞也可爱。”

润滑过程出乎意料的快。陈立农让他舔了手指送下去扩张，触到穴口的一瞬间轻啧了一声，夸他好湿，荡得要死。林彦俊不承认，躲开那人拿上来给他看的湿润手指，最后干脆拿小臂挡住了眼睛。

“阿俊看看好不好？看看，嗯？”手指的酸胀感被撤下去，换上昂扬的性器用头部在穴口模拟性交撞击，却偏偏坏心地不进去，每每偏开一点，潮湿的龟头滑到会阴上摩擦，又爽又难耐。

林彦俊负气地把人勾下来接吻，说什么荤话都不脸红的弟弟模样却干净俊俏，让他老是狠不下心骂人。陈立农一边笑一边吻他，牵住他的手滑下去，握住性器的根部一点点往里送。

“别叫喔，会被发现。”他被捅得晕乎乎的，牙关正要泄出呻吟就被陈立农眼疾手快地捂住了嘴。接着便让他含住手指，免得一会儿被一墙之隔的长辈听着动静。只是高中生哪有那么好耐性，林彦俊尚未含好弟弟的手指，底下就被狠狠地抽插起来。

舌头被手指夹住把玩，不受控制地又流出口水从下颌滴落在枕巾上。

适应了弟弟猛干的打桩节奏，林彦俊终于分出心思来，一边揉按着身上人随动作不停滚动的喉结，还不忘吸舔嘴里的手指，口交一样伺候着。陈立农的汗滴下来砸在他锁骨上，接着被那人俯身舔掉。

“表哥好厉害，好会舔…上下两张嘴都好会舔…”

“嗯啊…别现在叫表哥呜呜呜——”

抱怨被亲吻堵在嘴里，少年的荷尔蒙味道清冽又爽快地砸进他每一个毛孔。湿热的甬道不停吞吐着骇人的性器，鲜红的媚肉裹着淫液被翻出来，喷得两人腿间潮湿一片。等林彦俊没力气叫唤了，陈立农才结束这个霸道的吻，贴在他耳边轻声地要求道：“我们69好不好？阿俊，嗯？我给你口出来，你也帮我舔舔。”

他软乎乎地点头，又仰头索了一个饱含爱意的吻，很乖地自己钻了下去。

腿间的湿意随着陈立农呼吸的频率间暖或凉，灼热的视线让林彦俊不自觉地扭腰摆臀，试图脱离开来。陈立农两手推开饱满多肉的臀尖将小穴完全暴露出来，刚刚被操得微微肿起来的地方一张一合，可爱的棕色耻毛上挂着晶亮的淫液。

林彦俊双手握住脸前的大家伙，试探性地小小吞进去一个头，一边撸一边用舌尖和上颚照顾龟头，爽得陈立农忍不住更大力地揉捏手里的小屁股，接着便递出舌尖在穴口轻扫。

灵活又柔软的舌面带来的快感比阴茎更细腻刺激，林彦俊一个没忍住就软了腰跌坐下去，却让陈立农更方便地按住他不让起身，变本加厉地往甬道里伸。久未被这么欺负过的小穴紧得不像话，每一次退出都裹着他的舌头不放，淫水也一股一股的往外流，顺着腿根蔓延，被陈立农又舔弄着吃进嘴里。

前端已经涨得发紧了，林彦俊无声地流着眼泪，一边跟着陈立农挺腰的节奏送着深喉，一手不老实地往下够想自慰射出来。刚抚弄了几下子就被陈立农发现了企图，手被推开的同时性器被送入了高热湿润的口腔，后穴一瞬间的空虚感被手指填补得满满当当。

他一下蜷住了脚趾，嘴角吐出呢喃般的呻吟，被玩得丢盔弃甲。“呜呜好舒服…农农嗯好棒呜呜呜…再深一点啊好厉害…”

前端被狠狠地吮嘬着，后穴里的手指毫不怜惜地抵住凸起的小点不放。前后都被送上云端的感受让林彦俊尚未来得及吐出口中的性器就含糊地呜咽着射了，底下的小嫩嘴也痉挛着抽搐，涌出一大股水来，死死吸着陈立农的手指不舍得放他走。

声带的震颤通过口壁不自觉的收缩传递到嘴里火热的硬物上，发麻的爽快感让陈立农粗暴地往喉头抽送，顶得林彦俊舌根发颤，想往外推开行凶的肉刃却因为这带着力度的湿滑舌头搅得陈立农更疯，不管不顾地冲顶，最后终于在又一次捅到最深处的喉间软肉时松了精关，一股股精液喷在他食道里。

“阿俊乖，都吃下去，乖啊。”弟弟像哄小孩吃药似的蛊惑他，凑过来把玩红肿的乳头。“老公的精液好吃吗？”

被蹂躏得沙哑的嗓音让林彦俊的威胁听起来毫无说服力，更像撒娇了。他轻皱着眉头将嘴里最后一点腥味儿送咽下去，有气无力地捶男友的肩膀，恨恨道：“畜生。”

“好啦好啦，”陈立农裸着下床去拿了湿巾过来替两人擦掉淫乱的痕迹，吃饱喝足地眯眯笑着，“快穿衣服，等下要团年咯。”趁他还在喘，悄悄揪了一把本就敏感的乳尖。林彦俊被玩得往上跟着抬了身子一下，更不愿意动弹了，挪过去把脸埋在男友手臂里，闭眼道：“你给我穿。”

陈立农最任劳任怨的就是这种时候了。一边念叨着脚那么凉要多穿啊，一边把他家居服一颗颗扣好。接着很开心地发现了新大陆似的，蹭过来啵啵了一下脸颊。

“今天真的穿的猪猪内裤喔，阿俊好乖好乖。”

哼。林彦俊不愿意理他，翻个身背过去，被伺候着穿戴整齐了。

吃团年饭的时候林妈妈夸陈立农，说他长得快，越来越帅，看我们阿俊现在都不窜个子了。林彦俊脸一红正要辩解，妈妈又说诶你今天气色还不错？然后小林默默地怂下来，被坐在旁边的表弟笑着挠了手心。

两个大男生又被支使去洗了碗，接着大人们又开始吹水打牌，发了压岁钱叫他们自己下楼去玩。表弟的天台做爱提议被很怕冷的表哥驳回，最后两个人决定去买烟火棒来玩，路上很意外的一件事是两人都给对方准备了红包。

 

林彦俊发给表弟的那一份里没有钱，是台北迪士尼的两人份年度通票。  
陈立农发给表哥的那一份里也没有钱，是一张写着「我会好好努力，让阿俊风风光光嫁给我」的纸条，附加一份台大保送面试通知单的复印件。

“陈立农！你要好好准备了！到你升学之前都不许再做了，听到没！”

“不行啦，怎么这样！”

然后表哥突然轻轻踢他一脚，抬手揪住有一点婴儿肥的脸蛋，笑了。

“新年快乐，陈立农。”

弟弟抿了抿嘴克制住笑意，十分严肃地抬起食指轻点自己的嘴唇：“啵啵才有新年快乐。”

 

好啦，啵啵。


End file.
